The present invention relates to a device rack for holding, for example, a cellular phone, and more particularly to such a device rack, which comprises two symmetrical clamping members moved relative to each other by means of the control of a rotary disk for clamping an article, for example, a cellular phone on a platform.
Various device racks have been disclosed for use to hold an article, for example, a cellular phone. These device racks commonly use clamping means to hold the article. A device rack for this purpose must be conveniently adjustable to fit articles of different sizes. The clamping means must be designed to provide proper clamping force without causing a damage to the article. Conventionally, spring means are used in device racks to impart a pressure to the clamping means against the article. However, the installation of the spring means is complicated. When spring means is used, complicated adjustment means shall be installed, so that the clamping means can be moved to adjust the pitch subject to the size of the article to be held. Further, when the spring power of the spring means is suddenly released, the installed article may be damaged.